Webkinz Hospital 1
Summary The first episode of the Webkinz hospital series. Has Sally give birth to twin cat J.K. Rowlings and Dorothy. "Ok this is Spots the doctor and this is Web-Kinz Hos-pit-al" Story Spots First Born Daughter Sally is gonna give birth to some babies. She sings a song about it. Batman says oh my gosh through the whole procedure. The important Tootsie pillow is mentioned as support. The first baby J.K. Rowling comes out and Sally names her after the Harry Potter Author. The next baby that is born is Dorothy or as Sally says DOR OR THY! Until aliens come and the babies run away. Characters Songs Webkinz Hospital (Song) Location Living Room * Old Computer ** Spot's Hospital Gallery Facts First Appearance of Batman First Appearance of J.K. Rowlings First Appearance of Dorothy First Webkinz hospital Spots is the first Webkinz to have a profession The series would later be mentioned as the most popular Webkinz series as said in Webkinz play part 3 First time Spots was a doctor. The video doesn't mention that Sally is spots daughter and the babies are his grandkids. The camera man played by Brian could be Jumper another doctor who would appear in every Webkinz hospital after 5. The video would be remade 3 years later named Webkinz hospital 1 remade. The video mentions Tyler's absence despite him not being in my Webkinz and Webkinz racing. This video also mentions the original channel name mysonsbkt. Transcript *starts zoomed in on spots face.* Cameraman: Gibberish Spots: Ok this is Spots the doctor and this is Web-Kinz Hos-pit-al and this is Kyle and Brian video taping so once again no Tyler which doesn't make it BKT. Sally is going to give birth to some babies with her husband Batman Batman: Yo What's Up I'm Batman. I eat Blood for Breakfast. And Lunch, and Dinner. Cameraman: And this is the one giving birth. Sally: I'm having some Bab-ies I'm having some Bab-ies! Spots: Ok now lets look at the good pillow tootsie roll! Hey we can't see the tootsie roll oh no not the baby! Cameraman: Now let's wait she'll be right here you see. Sally: Moans Spots: I think? Well I'm going to take a little chat with you for a while, and then the babies will come out! Cameraman: Oh No Lets go! Baby: Wahhh Cameraman: Ok I can't.... Baby: Wahhhhhhh-hhhh Sally: I 'ma comingasee ahawWAHHSFJKS! Cameraman: Push! Baby:Ehhh (Coughs) P.U. wah! Cameraman: What's its you going to name him. Baby: Meow! Cameraman: Oh no stop playing with the camera! Spots: Whatcha going to name her? Sally: J K POLLINGS! Spots: Its Rowlings. Sally: Rowlings. Cameraman: Let's see her up cloo-oose! Batman: Oh my Gosh! Cameraman: Ok I think She is having another baby. Spots: IMashkikaababy! Baby: Wah! Sally: ah, Help me LORD!!! Batman: Oh my Gosh! Baby: Meow! Baby: Ok baby play with camera. Cameraman: OH NO! Baby: AHLFKSAJFLKSM! Sally: Ah shoo babies stop playing with the camera. Spots: Soo what's you gonna name HERR! Sally: DOOR-ORE-THY! Cameraman: Now show us your face Dorothy! Dorothy: Meow! Cameraman: Well. Batman: Well I got one word to say. OH MY GOSH! Spots: Well Batman only said oh my gosh for some reason and the only thing else he said was I suck blood. Soo thanks for watching Webkinz Hospital! UGHH! The Babies! UGH! J.K.Rowlings: Ahh we better run! *Alien effect appears on screen.* Category:Video Category:2009 Category:Webkinz Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Spots Category:Sally Category:Batman Category:J.K. Rowlings Category:Dorothy Category:Webkinz Hospital